thelaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Sif
Sif (pron. SEEF or SIHF) is a Jotunn necromancer and warrior with a big heart to match her giant physique. In spite of her appearance and the magic she wields, she is a noble soul that strives to protect and enlighten those that consider her a friend. She is the Lady and ruler of Allswell and the Dead Feif following the events of Embers of Dusk. Appearance Powers & Abilities Sif, throughout her life and her struggles - most notably the events of the Embers of Dusk - has gained enough power and skill to earn the distinction of ''Necromancer Lord. ''This distinction is given to singularly powerful necromancers - especially those who have not let their bodies grow feeble in the pursuit of magic. A pillar of martial might and dark magic, Sif could probably strike out as a villain worthy of story. Her necromantic magic is formidable, its powers encompassing such elements and sub-elements as darkness, ice, disease, poison, and curses. As far as martial skills go, she is trained in the wearing of plate armor and most skilled in the use of swords and polearms - including scythes. Strong, physically fit and flexible, she is an excellent melee fighter despite her skills with magic; even if her raw strength and size as a Jotunn does not afford her any edge. History Early Life Sif's life began in the small village of Fjorfyld. Despite it's somewhat silly-sounding name, it wasn't a particularly special place, so she had no immediate claims to fame. Her parents were scholars and - as she would argue - much smarter than her. It was from their library that the young jotunn girl became interested in magic - the gentler sides of it. As piqued though she was in the arcane, Sif was an avid reader of fictions as well. Above all fond of adventure stories, she was especially attracted to tragic heroes who would overcome their darkness and their troubles to find inner peace - and maybe even love. Coincidentally this would come to mirror many of her choices in the future. Regardless, her childhood wasn't all that notable. It was a good one; her parents loved her dearly, she had friends as most children would, and she never went hungry. But none of these things are particularly special as far as a person's life goes. So, all things considered, her childhood was average. Her tween years however were another story. The Noircour Incident and Aftermath Outside those they trust, Jotunn as a race maintain a facade of savagery to keep prying eyes out of their kingdom. Occasionally this has been known to backfire, such as the time when the Vouxillian necromancer Verle Noircour attacked the village of Fjorfyld. Having heard tales of Jotunn barbarity, he had hoped to kill and raise some of the simple beasts to jump-start the army that might carry him to power. Sif's parents were the first - and only - casualties of the incident. Ambushed in their home, they were killed and raised before Sif's very eyes. But Noircour was woefully uninformed of their true natures - of their strength, wit, and magical knowledge. After a small battle, the would-be necromancer and conqueror died as less than a footnote; killed by Sif's uncle, a mere blacksmith. However, the damage was done, and the girl's happy life was shattered. Of course, seeing their parents turned to soulless meat-puppets tends to mess with a child's head. So naturally, she became obsessed with the very dark art that ruined her life. While such magic is not disallowed by her apeople like in other parts of the world, what Sif wished to do with it still turned her into a pariah: she wished to return her parents from beyond the grave. Not the way that the necromancer had, but better, she told herself. Once she did that, everything would be okay again. For many years she lied to herself in this way, burying herself in old dusty tomes, fleshbound or otherwise until finally the day came when she thought she was ready. The result of her work was far less than pretty. Having finally woken too late from her perverse ambitions, Sif decided that some new goals were in order. It was too late to fix what she had done, but she could at least attempt to prevent others from making the same mistakes. Her mind made up, the young jotunn decided to prepare herself for a journey. Years of study had left her wispy, so she trained her body to fight; she would need such skills in the harsh southern lands. No longer was her necromancy driven by a lust for power or a desire to cheat death, rather the opposite. Now her goal was to protect the balance and defend the sacred barriers between this life and the afterlife. And if such ambitions proved too lofty, she could at least prove that necromancy isn't as evil as everyone makes it out to be. As prepared as she could be, and feeling she had left a shadow over her village for long enough, she set out for the South. Aetherlan and the Embers of Dusk A New Lease The Formation of Allswell Personality With a face such as hers, one might expect Sif to be a creature of darkness, hellbent on destruction and bloodshed. This has not escaped her notice; she is aware that her face has a rather gloomy - even scary - cast. However, in spite of this first impression, Sif is a sweet-tempered creature, happy to help anyone else with a good heart, be they alive ... or even dead. A bit of an idealist, the Jotunn is generally more concerned with virtues and noble principles than pragmatism. She will easily run headfirst into battle to save her friends, but resort to diplomacy if the situation allows it. This said, she is not without tactical sense or wit. While it's true she tends to ride on her emotions and her values, Sif is a deep and philosophical thinker capable of startling bouts of insight. Before the events of Embers of Dusk, she had a somewhat tragic personality, looking for acceptance in a world that regarded her abilities as monstrous. Afterwards however, through her adventures with Lanza's group, Sif learned to care less about what others thought, and strove to continue proving her magic could be used for good despite the stigma. Trivia * Sif's battle theme is Precious One by Celldweller Category:Characters Category:Embers of Dusk Category:Heroes